BoneStripper
by october57rain
Summary: Nineteen years ago one of Hell's Queens came up to Earth and created a new creature called the BoneStripper. After its first feeding on a defenseless mother she lost him, but took the woman's son back to Hell to raise as her own Now in Present day a BoneStripper is leaving a wake of dead bodies. Sam and Dean feel they must stop him.


THE BONESTRIPPER

NINETEEN YEARS EARLIER:

One of Hell's Queens grew bored and decided to ride the river Styx to the surface and play with the human's. She tortured her victims to death and then ate of their souls and sent them to Hell. Again she grew bored. After making her way across the mother land she arrived in America and worked her way to Boston. Still nothing seemed to entertain her or hold her interest very long.

On the docks she watched the men with their catch and one or two would watch her. She had a beauty without equal. A young lad approached Hells Queen and they spoke for many hours and she being bored from the word hello decided he should be her next quest. So they planned to meet on the pier that night for a romantic rendezvous. Only her idea of romance was torturous at the least.

Having grown tired of playing with her food a long time ago Hells Queen decided to leave and let the young lad live to greet another day. The full moon rippled upon the waves and then she saw it. A soft glow of fluorescent light illuminating from the bay was bouncing just below the surface in a symmetrical form of dance. This held her uninvited attention and she lost track of time. Before Hells Queen could leave the young lad, named Tommy, arrived.

Tommy talked and smiled and talked some more until Hells Queen stopped him with a gentle touch on his cheek that paralyzed him. Something came over her a spark or a thought that put a smile on her face and new hope in her heart. She felt joy and laughter rise up inside.

Leaving Tommy in his immobilized state Hells Queen went to her car and returned shortly with a bag full of assorted items she would need. The full moon was her light and the candles lit around the bench where the lad sat created her altar. With herbs and chants she brought forth one of the glowing beast from the water. The bell shaped saucer was transparent allowing the pink glow of four horseshoe shaped gonads to illuminate, which made the water glow.

She found the Moon Jelly fish to be a thing of beauty. Hells Queen reflects from earlier that day how Tommy told her about these little creatures. Their special cnidoblast filled with neurotoxin used to defend or feed with the trigger stinging structure of hollow coil thread. The full length of each cnidoblast covered with barb like hooks. Nematocyst concentrated on the tentacles. A single tentacle having hundreds of nematocysts embed in the epidermis. She loved the part about how the nematocyst forces the stinging thread to rapidly uncoil and like harpoons shoot toxin into its prey.

But she felt a-sadness for this little creature of the water without a brain, no real life to speak of. Yet there form of survival seemed deliciously sweet with a-darkness about them Hells Queen couldn't resist. She floated the Moon Jelly fish across the air and over Tommy, who though paralyzed was watching in fear. With a powerful wave of her hand the Jelly fish was driven down the lad's throat causing sporadic spasms, throwing his body in the air and about the dock, flopping like a fish until he lay still as a corpse.

Dawn had crossed the horizon before Tommy woke, his head dangling over the dock. His muscles ached, his head tingled with electrical waves as he stood then staggered down the Pier. A hunger like he had never felt before that burned in his stomach drew Tommy's attention. Hells Queen joined him and spoke softly convincing the lad to follow her where she would give him food.

Down a shadowed street they walked when she saw a young woman pushing a stroller. She told Tommy to lie down in a corner next to a stoop and be quiet. She began to cry and call for help. This drew the woman over. Hells Queen allowed the woman to kneel down and check the vitals of Tommy. Then from his arms without warning tentacles emerged and stung the woman in several places. Her body shivered then stiffened. She went to get up to run but fell back into a sitting position leaning against the stoop. Her eyes open, starring at the stroller.

More Tentacles like the Moon jelly fish yet ten times larger in size, shot out with long sharp barbs. They wrapped around the woman and began to suck the hydroxyapatite, calcium and marrow from the bone, leaving just a fine layer of fiber like tissue to keep the other minerals in place. As he fed on the woman her body began to flop. Her brain slid inside her head and fell on her shoulder. Her face pulled by the weight lay almost flat slithering down the wall. Soon her whole body was in a huge pile of human jello. Without strength in her bones her body piled upon itself cutting off her airway.

Hells Queen watched in amazement and was extremely excited to see the woman's heart beating against her brain, her eyeballs out of their sockets dangling on strings knocking together while the whole body jiggled until that last beat.

Tommy was in shock and after a few words from Hells Queen where she named him the BoneStripper, he understood what had happened and wanted to die so he ran away leaving her alone with the baby. She looked inside the stroller and saw the sleeping boy and fell in love. Now she knew what her life was missing, a child. So she took the child back to Hell with her where she would raise him as her own. To one day return to the upper world and play.

PRESENT DAY:

The long corridor of the hospital sits silently abandoned. Except for one room at the very end of the hall where one patient, unseen behind a closed door, waits to die. Two guards in full hazmat suits stand at their post with rifles ready to veer away anyone who may attempt to enter.

The camera slowly spins around the corridor from the men in suits to the electronic doors that are accessed by a code and where Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester are standing. They aren't wearing hazmat suits but do have hospital mask over their mouths and goggles protecting their eyes.

SAM WINCHESTER:

Dean do you think we have enough protection?

_(He straightens his goggles)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Don't worry Sammy, we are well protected.

_(Dean gives his mask and glasses a check then shrugs his shoulders)_

Where are we on knowing this thing? I would like to get out of here and get some sleep.

SAM WINCHESTER:

Who kept you up all night?

DEAN WINCHESTER:

_(Moves kind of childishly and grins)_

The pole dancer

_(Large grin and raises his eyebrows)_

She was so hot.

SAM WINCHESTER:

Why are you always trying to fill my head with flashes of your indiscretions?

_(Dean gives a squishy look expression at Sam and he does the same in return)_

Let's just stick to the case.

_(Sam pulls out his notepad and shares the information wrote down with Dean)_

For the last four months five people have been showing up dead in one State then five more in another State. I noticed the States run vertical. This started in Minnesota with five dead and then five in Iowa and another five in Missouri. Then the fifth one here in Arkansas was found twelve days ago and that is who we are waiting to see once the doctor arrives.

_(Sam shows concern)_

Dean, we shouldn't be wasting our time with this patient. The next State is Louisiana. This gives us the chance to beat him there. We can catch him in Abbeville, Louisiana. He seems to start with the first city in the alphabet.

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Since we know where he is going next, that gives us time to find out more information. We just got this case from Bobby two days ago and he has no clue what we are dealing with.

_(Dean's speaks with authority_)

You are always getting on my case for being so gung-ho and now you want to run off after the bad guy without knowing anything about him except he likes running down State. No, Sam we wait for the doctor. We don't even know what is happening to the people he attacks so let's find that out first and then we will fly fast to Amityville.

SAM WINCHESTER:

Abbeville!

DEAN WINCHESTER:

What?

SAM WINCHESTER:

It's Abbeville Dean not Amityville- that's a horror movie.

_Sam and Dean watch the two guards step away from each other and the doctor come out of the room. He motions them to join him and they do._

MEDIUM:

Hi I am Dr. Medium. The patient, Mr. Tubbs

_(Doctor holds back a snicker. Dean and Sam give each other a questioning look)_

Sorry, I must apologize for my outburst. This has been tough on me and Mr. Tubbs is holding on the best he can.

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

They enter the room. The privacy curtain closed concealing the patient.

MEDIUM:

It is amazing but with each victim we have been able to increase the survival time. I know that isn't the ethical way to look at things but once you see the patient you will understand.

_(Dean tries to look behind the curtain then Sam bops him on the arm, returning his attention to the doctor.)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

That's all good Doctor Medium. Can we see the patient? We are kind of in a hurry.

SAM WINCHESTER:

Sorry Dr. Medium, my partner doesn't mean to be rude, he was up all night.

_(Sam looks to Dean and then the Doctor before sharing information from his notepad)_

If the un-sub follows the pattern so far then he will be striking again within the next few days and we want to catch him before then.

_Dr. Medium holds his hand out to move between Sam and Dean so he can open the curtain._

_Dean and Sam step aside and look at each other._

_The curtain clicks and clatters as the doctor draws it open on the metal rung. When he stops you can finally see white blankets draped over Mr. Tubbs._

_Sam crosses his arms and squishes his bottom lip together as if he was going to whistle._

_Dean approaches the night stand on the far side of the table and gets his first look. _

_He is overwhelmed by what he sees and steps back for a moment. Then approaches Mr. Tubbs for a closer look_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Whoa

_(He breathes heavily and covers his mouth)_

He looks. I don't know what he looks.

_(Dean looks to Sam)_ Well, what does he look?

SAM WINCHESTER:

Hmm! Doctor can you describe this man's condition?

_(Sam looks to Dean who gives him a questionable look. Sam shrugs his shoulders.)_

DR. JOE MEDIUM

There is no name for his condition so I will just describe his current state.

_(Dr. Medium looks at the patient)_

We are not sure how the operation or extraction was performed, but Mr. Tubbs had almost all of the hard material of his bones removed, including the marrow.

His bones are so soft they cannot protect his internal organs or hold them up. We have placed him in this heavy plastic mold to keep his shape and placed plastic protectors in his mouth and nose so he can breathe. There are no bones in his face so he cannot tell us what happened. He can't write. All he can do is lay there while we give him transfusion to help replace his bones.

_(The doctor moves to the four blood bags hanging_)

We are hoping to speed up the bone regeneration process by overdosing his body. Normally our bones regenerate every year. His could take years or never.

DEAN WINCHESTER:

I have no idea what you're saying

_(Dr. Medium pulls the blankets back to expose Mr. Tubbs full condition.)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

He looks

_(With a finger Dean pushes on the man's side. The impact makes Mr. Tubbs body wave and wiggle)_

Like a pile of human jello!

_(Dean steps back and then hears talking from the hallway)_

_A young nurse rushes in. Sam and Dean watch as she whispers into the doctor's ear and then leaves.)_

DR. JOE MEDIUM:

We have to go. The military is here and they are placing everyone in quarantine that has been on this floor. The General called a few days ago, informing the hospital they plan to take over Mr. Tubbs case. I just didn't think it would be so soon.

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

Down a side corridor Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Dr. Joe Medium enter a service elevator and with his key the Doctor releases the elevator then pushes the first floor button.

DR. JOE MEDIUM:

If I were you I would head out of here as soon as possible. Whatever happened to Mr. Tubbs is not contagious. Go see the coroner he will give you more answers.

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

Elevator door opens. The main floor is buzzing with people trying to leave who are blocked by military. The doctor leads Sam and Dean to a set of private stairs.

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

All three men are running down the stairs. Sam and Dean stop at the morgue door and watch as the doctor continues down the flight of stairs.

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

The morgue is large with six stainless steel tables lined in a row. Sam and Dean are standing on one side of an Autopsy table while the medical examiner tries to explain what has happened.

SAM WINCHESTER:

Thank you for that information, but we know all that is there anything you can tell us that we don't know.

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Now you want to take your time. The military is quarantining everyone who came into contact with these jello molds and you want more information

_(Dean gives a perceptive expression)_

There's no time!

MEDICAL EXAMINER:

There are a few abnormalities that don't add up. If you look here on the neck

_(Examiner points to a group of small holes that run from the neck down and along the shoulder of a young girl about ten. Her body was flat like a puzzle.)_

You can see where she was stung by some strange weapon. After doing an analyzes of the area we found a paralyzing toxin only found in

_(Pause)_

Well, in Jellyfish.

After the victim is subdued I can only ponder what happens

(Pause)

If you look at her body, there are tinier entry points. There are thousands of them that go straight to the bone.

(Long Pause)

Gentlemen, this child was alive while her bones were being stripped. There is no surgical tool that can do this and not at such an alarming rate. She must have been put inside some sort of casing. I don't know, it seems almost science fiction or supernatural.

What I can tell you. This little girl didn't die from these wounds. She died of fear.

_(Sam and Dean take a moment to look over the area and notice the small pin size holes symmetrically aligned.)_

SAM WINCHESTER:

Thank you. You have been a great help.

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

The Impala is pulling out of an alley street just a block away from the hospital. Flashing lights from police and military cars can be seen. A wood barricade has the road blocked off. The Impala heads in the opposite direction and disappears around the next corner

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

A cell phone starts buzzing and dancing across the table. A hand reaches down to answer.

Bobby Singer is sitting in the kitchen having dinner

BOBBY SINGER:

Hello

_(There is a slight pause_)

Dean what's happening?

_(While listening Bobby takes another bite of his meal then grabs his notepad sitting on the end of the table)_

Its good you got out of there. I have some information for you

_(Pause_)

What?

_(Pause)_

Jello mold, really Dean, you couldn't come up with something better?

_(Pause_)

One of our so called Demon friends paid me a visit today and filled me in on this human Jello mold of yours.

(Bobby looks over his notes)

Apparently about nineteen years ago some Hell Queen created what is called the BoneStripper.

_(Pause, Bobby gives a displeasing look at the phone)_

Yes, Dean a BoneStripper, at least it has a better ring to it then your Jello mold. Now you want the information or should I just let you go to Abbeville and be surprised.

_(Pause)_

Well, this Hell Queen took a Moon Jellyfish and somehow combined it with a human boy named Tommy. Not sure what happened to him, but apparently she had him feed on a young mother and right after that he ran away.

_(Short pause_)

I am getting to that, now let me finish.

_(Pause)_

She took this baby to hell and raised him. Now he has returned and created this Moon Jellyfish again and lost it. Apparently hell can't keep track of all the misfits it creates.

So when you get to Abbeville you better be ready for two BoneStripper's not one. Oh and Dean don't get to close these things like to sting you with tentacles, paralyze you then wrap you with Jellyfish like arms and suck your bones.

(Pause)

You shouldn't have any trouble recognizing them. Apparently they have two horse shoe birth marks on each temple.

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

Sam is in the passenger seat and Dean is driving the Impala while talking on the phone to Bobby.

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Ok! Thanks Bobby.

_(Dean hangs up the phone)_

Well, Sammy we don't have just one BoneStripper but two. And yes I said BoneStripper and one of them has been around for about twenty years.

_(Dean looks to Sam_)

Why don't you let your fingers do that dance they do and see how far back these human Jello molds started appearing.

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

Sam and Dean are in Abbeville, Louisiana. Dean is lying on the bed of their motel room enjoying a cat nap with happy fingers while Sam is researching on his lap top.

SAM WINCHESTER:

_(Sam becomes excited over a newspaper article.)_

Dean!

(He looks and sees no movement from Dean)

Dean! Wake up

_(Dean slowly opens his eyes and sits up. Wiping the sleep from his face Dean leaves the magic fingers and joins Sam at the table)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Alright Sam, give me what you got and make it quick. I want to get back to my dreaming

_(Dean gives a sheepish green and Sam gives an icky expression back then looks to his screen)_

SAM WINCHESTER:

I went back nineteen years and found the one death and then nothing until now. Listen to this article:

_(Sam reads portions of the article)_

On the Boston Pier yesterday afternoon a young boy at a birthday party somehow manages to climb over the safety rails and fall into the harbor. Rescue teams have yet to uncover the body.

_(Sam gives the quick version)_

It goes on but the boy was celebrating his fifth birthday.

_(Sam passes Dean his notepad)_

Look at this. I made a list of all the victims. And I didn't realize it at first because some weren't found right away. What do you see?

DEAN WINCHESTER:

_(Dean gives the list a more intense look)_

You're kidding

SAM WINCHESTER:

Do you see the pattern?

DEAN WINCHESTER:

I do but what does it mean.

SAM WINCHESTER:

Well if you put together the pattern of running down the States in order and then choosing only five victims in each State. Then you add this pattern and the next victim will most likely have a last name that starts with the letter "U".

(Sam appears frustrated)

There is no pattern to the location that I can see, so this doesn't help us much. Unless.

_(Sam starts typing)_

Give me a little while I think I have something here but I want to be sure.

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Wake me when we have a place or in an hour.

_(Dean grabs his stomach)_

I am getting hungry!

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

A grey hound bus is disembarking passengers near a local park. Sam is watching the passengers get off watching for the BoneStripper. He makes a phone call

SAM WINCHESTER:

Dean. We may have the wrong bus

_(Pause)_

Yes I know this bus is the right route, but I don't see, wait a minute

_(Sam sees a young boy walk off the bus alone. He is around five to six years old and wearing a baseball cap so Sam cannot see if he carries the horseshoe marks.)_

I will call you back

_(While Sam cautiously follows the boy into a restaurant Dean is in the park across the street watching the far side of the bus for anything suspicious._

_He watches a young boy crawl out from the baggage department below the bus. Then sees a man from the bus join him. With his binoculars he checks the young boy's temple but his long thick hair obscures his view._

_His phone rings and he puts his binoculars down to answer)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Yah! do you have him?

(Dean sees Sam jogging across the street towards him and hangs up his phone)

SAM WINCHESTER:

I thought I had him but it was just a kid coming back from visiting his father a few towns over.

_(The bus pulls away leaving a young girl standing alone)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Mine was a dead end also, just some Dad giving his kid a free ride on the bus.

_(Pause)_

So now what, the Park idea doesn't seem to be working, unless he came in on the bus three days ago.

We can't keep staking out this park!

SAM WINCHESTER:

Dean I am telling you we are looking for a five year old kid, that is why the five victims and uses the alphabet because that is something he understands.

I checked and rechecked. The first victim in every State happened within minutes to hours of a Grey-Hound bus schedule and in the closest area that a kid of five would feel comfortable in.

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Look!

_(Dean points across the street where the bus dropped off the young girl who was standing there. There is a young boy walking towards her.)_

What do you think? He looks about the size of a five year old

(Dean gives a quirky look)

I think.

SAM WINCHESTER:

So how do you want to do this?

_(Before Sam could finish his sentence Dean was already jogging across the street.)_

I don't think that is the answer

_(Sam jogs after Dean, but before he can get there the woman is already smacking Dean around, the young boy is screaming and a man is running to their aide.)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

(He is protecting himself from the woman's wild swings.)

Whoa I was just trying to help this young child who seems lost. What is up with you.

YOUNG WOMAN:

That is my son and behind him is my husband

(Pow! Dean takes a hard hit in the face and stumbles backwards into Sam)

SAM WINCHESTER:

Whoa! Whoa! We mean no harm. The boy appeared to be alone and we wanted to make sure he was save. I know this looks crazy, but we only wanted to help.

THE MAN:

You can help by getting out of here before I call the police.

(Taking the advice Sam and Dean apologize and head back to the park. When they get there Dean notices the young boy who rode in the baggage compartment of the bus walking with the man Dean thought was his father in to the woods at the far side of the park.

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Sam, remember how I said I had a free ride. Well that free ride just walked in to the woods.

(He looks to Sam)

Go get the car. I will follow those two.

_(Dean takes off across the park while Sam runs down the street to the Impala. At the edge of the woods Dean stops not sure which direction to go. He hears a man's scream not to far in and starts running a small foot path._

_Dean stops, just off the path when he sees a pair of men's dress shoes and can tell the man was down in the brush. Branches start to shake.)_

Hey, Jason you don't have to do this.

_(The brush stops shaking and there is silence. Footsteps approach from behind and it is Sam. Dean turns and gives Sam the "hush!" signal._

Listen, Jason we are not going to hurt you, my brother Sam and I have come to help.

_(He waits to see if Jason comes out of the woods, but nothing_)

Your mom sent us to find you. She is crying because she misses you so very, very much!

_(Dean sees the weird expression on Sam's face and shrugs his shoulder with a not sure what I am doing look on his face._

_Suddenly Jellyfish like tentacles about three feet long shoot out of the bush and squiggle wildly in the air then disappear.)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Well I tried. It's not like talking a jumper off a ledge you know

_(Sam goes left and Dean goes right surrounding the bush. Dean has a gun in his hand and coming around the bush he fires, hitting the subdued little boy in the neck. The boy stands and staggers backwards falling into Sam's arms.)_

SAM WINCHESTER:

You didn't have to shoot Dean, your, don't do it speech worked.

_(Sam holds the boy while Dean checks the vitals on the man.)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

I could see it worked. He still needs to be sedated, now lets get him out of here before the sedative wears off.

SAM WINCHESTER:

What are we going to do about that guy?

_(Dean shrugs his shoulders)_

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Well, the kid didn't eat him so we can just leave him until the toxin wears off.

_(Sam has another idea_)

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

The impala is sitting across the street from the bus stop. Dean is waiting while Sam is on his cell phone

SAM WINCHESTER:

Ok Bobby we are on our way.

_(He turns to Dean)_

Bobby says don't take too long and to give the kid another shot in an hour just to keep him calm.

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Alright let's get BoneStripper Jason done with

_(The Impala slowly pulls away from the curb pulling a cargo trailer. Inside is a large metal container where Jason is sleeping._

_Once the trailer pulls away you can see the man sitting on the park bench with a whiskey bottle in his hand)_

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

Sam and Dean are sitting at the bench in Bobby's work shop. Bobby is looking out towards the cargo trailer still attached to the Impala

BOBBY SINGER:

What do we do when it's done?

(Bobby turns to the boys)

DEAN WINCHESTER:

I don't know, just be prepared

_(Dean raises the gun that is resting in his palm and checks the chamber._

_Everyone looks to the trailer when loud screeching noises force them to cover their ears._

_The sound stops. Sam moves to the opening of the shop and stands by Bobby while Dean stays back with his gun ready to fire_

_From the side of the trailer walks a young woman then behind her appears the timid little child Jason.)_

BOBBY SINGER:

Did it work?

(The woman nods her head and Bobby with great caution approaches and picks up Jason then backs away.

Are you sure? He still has the horseshoe marks on his temples.

YOUNG WOMAN:

Yes, he no longer has the Moon Jellyfish in him. He is just a frightened little boy who wants his mommy and would like to blow out the candles on his birthday cake

(_From nowhere Castiel appears standing beside Bobby)_

CASTIEL:

Hello Aurora. Thank you for helping this young child. I will take him home. You need to find your son and stop him or else I will.

(Castiel speaks with authority)

Don't think being Hells Queen I won't find you I will and…

(Before he could finish Aurora was gone)

DEAN WINCHESTER:

Thanks Cas

(Castiel just smiles then disappears with the boy)

BOBBY SINGER:

Who wants a drink? I am dying for some alcohol poisoning at this point. Oh and Dean take this trailer and drop it off a couple States over, just in case.

_(The boys walk to the house and disappear behind a closed door)_

SCENE BREAK

NEW SCENE

Off somewhere in a small bar a young man dressed like Indian Jones is playing with his whip. The room is field with dead bodies, blood splattered everywhere.

From the back two Demons walk in at the same time two more walk in from the front

DEMON 1:

David your mother wants you to come home

DAVID:

That Hell Queen bitch is not my mother

_(You can hear the anger in his voice)_

DEMON 2:

David you know Aurora loves you like her own son and she wants you to return

DAVID:

(With a raised voice David gives his answer)

NO!

(With a swirling motion David snaps the whip then whirls it a few times above his head.

_In slow motion you get a close up of the whip as David whips it around the room. Sharp barbs slowly protrude and in one swing the Demons heads are severed from their bodies and flying through the air._

_Close-up of David's face_

Aurora Hell Queen and killer of my mother I am coming to give your just reward

(His eyes glow an Electric-Crimson-Red. Dried blood splattered on his face.)

THEEND


End file.
